Electric lamps for desks and like home and office environments are ubiquitous. Lamps having high-intensity lights have become important in the marketplace. Especially attractive in the current marketplace are those lamps which embody modern, eye-catching designs, appearances and features.
It is an object of this invention to provide a desk lamp or like electrical appliances which has an attractive and unusual-appearing on-off lamp switch.
A related object is to provide a desktop lamp with an attractive on-off switch which operates at a harmlessly low voltage.
Another object is to provide an attractive desk lamp and associated on-off switch which are safe, reliable, rugged in operation, and yet economical to manufacture.
Yet another object is to provide an on-off lamp switch which includes no springs, tensioned parts or compressed parts for its operation.
Still another object is to provide an on-off switch for a lamp, the operation of which is self-evident yet interesting to the owner or user.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.